


Der Junge und der Tod

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Character Death, Other, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: After a long sickness, he finally meets the grim reaper when it is time to go home.





	Der Junge und der Tod

“We’re losing him -“, the voices grew fainter, distant. It was all a blur at this point, did it even matter? He was tired, tired of fighting a losing battle, should he at least say sorry? But sorry for what… he always did his best for the people around him, never thinking of himself and his own needs. Maybe that was his biggest flaw all along, was that the reason why he died so young? 

“It’s not your fault,” the voice was so soft, so warm. Did he hear it before? “It’s time to go home now.” 

He slowly opened his eyes, he was sitting in a field of violet flowers, a gentle rose tainted sky stretching out sheer endlessly above his head, “Home?” 

“Yes, it’s time to go where you all go after you die,” all of his life he thought death looked like a skeleton wrapped in black cloth, he didn’t expect him to a young man instead. He was a tall young man in a white suit, his hair was already grey but his face was left untouched by the hands of time, his expression was empty but there was a deep and underlying sadness to it.

“And you will take me there?”

“I’ve been waiting for you since the day I gave you away to your mother,” he took the boy’s hand and smiled, “There’s no reason to be worried anymore, everything’s okay now.” 

“Yes…”, so he did fight a losing battle in the end, but knowing he never gave up gave him an odd sense of calmness, “Will I be missed?” 

“Certainly, but you’ll see everyone again when their time has come,” the walk to the gates was long, but his grip on the boy’s hand was tight, “It will feel like an blink of an eye, when you can spend eternity in a place like this you’ll never think about time passing you by ever again.”

“... will I see you again?”, it was the first time he met such an untimely being, he didn’t want to leave just yet. 

“When my time has come, we will surely meet again, till then…”, he watched the gates open for the boy, while he stood behind once more, “... keep me in your memory.”


End file.
